


What a Girl Wants

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy likes cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Girl Wants

In the wee small hours of the night, with every SIT and Scoobie tucked quietly away in their beds, sofas and sleeping bags, Buffy sat alone at the dining room table. Every scrap of information they had gathered on the first lay spread out in front of her, as she poured over the accumulated notes. She jumped at the unexpected voice.

 

“It’s two am, luv. Heading to bed anytime soon?”

 

Buffy didn’t look up. “Can’t sleep. Too much to do. Thought you were out and about.”

 

“I was, and now I’m not.” Spike lay his hand on her shoulder. “Did you have dinner?”

 

“Sure, I’m sure I...” She thought for a moment. “Nope. Busy.”

 

“Just what I thought.” He sat a plate on top of the papers. “Eat. Might help you sleep.”

 

She shrugged. “Whatever.” She picked up the sandwich and took a bite. “Hey. Cheese. Good cheese.” She chewed and swallowed, tearing into the bread. “American cheddar. Old, but not extra old. Just a bit of a bite. My favourite.”

 

“I noticed you like it.”

 

“Did you?” Buffy sat the sandwich on the plate and looked up at him. “You do notice things. What I like. What I need.” Her eyes opened wide, and she smiled. “I love you. It just hit me.”

 

“What?” Spike tilted his head. “Did you say...?”

 

“I love you.” She dropped her voice. “Better not wake the others. You wouldn’t know it, but Molly’s a bear when you wake her up.” She reached up and pulled Spike’s head down, into a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

 

“Well,” he grinned. “Wonder what you’d say to a piece of chocolate cake?”


End file.
